Frozen Hearts
by Mi-Jie
Summary: Before they were even born, Prince Darien and Princess Serena were to be wed. It was the perfect fairy tale… but will it work out, especially if the so-called “happy couple” hate each other… dearly? SD Alternate Universe


_I don't own Sailor Moon or the song Forever by Sinh._

__

_I'm sorry if most people don't know most of the stuff I put in here, because the English version is so different from the Japanese version. I've only watched the Japanese one because that's my second language. English is my third language, so I hope you don't get all confused when I put stuff that aren't in the English version. Although I hate the names 'Usagi' and 'Mamoru', so I'm going to use the English version names for them._

__

__

__

_Prince Darien and Princess Serena have always been arranged to be married when each are old enough. It was the perfect fairy tale… then again, will it work out if they hate each other… dearly? S/D_

__

__

_

* * *

_

Frozen Hearts

By Tarachi

Chapter One : _Winter Blues_

* * *

Gray clouds darkened the sunny sky. A young girl, normally very cheerful, trudged herself down by the castle pond and looked up. It was obvious that the weather in the Tsukino Kingdom was slowing down into the winter season. She sighed, settling herself down by the pond and glancing up once again. The sun's rays were slowly fading away and light darkness was starting to cover the kingdom. It was beginning to rain, she noticed, as small little droplets began to drop down on her cheeks and fade down into her lap. It was sort of like tears, actually, draining into her face and dropping lightly down into her lap.

Her head bowed and she sighed. The long golden locks of hair fell delicate into her eyes and she brushed them aside, touching the cold, still pond water beside her. She loved the garden that her mother kept outside of the palace, with the moon fountain and all. The tulips, roses, violets and 'forget-me-not's were the one thing that kept her happy in the winter time. Bright blue eyes met dark blue liquid. She carefully touched her reflection, sighing as the water shook with the invasion and it rippled underneath her soft touch.

The cold winter air ran along the garden, swiftly drawing a small shiver from her. Her dress, a long, strapless dress, which was painted a silver-milky colour, draped along her knees, carefully shifted in the wind. Her hair, two long golden ponytails crawling down her back with two 'dumplings' on top of her head. She sighed again, dropping her own delicates fingers deep into the cold water and she took a deep breath. It was the only comfort in the winter, the feeling of chilled water against her. It was like when she had always taken a bath at home, with the palace's cold water splashing against her.

But every winter, she'd never get to enjoy the palace's frozen flowers, the cold water in the ponds, and the moon fountain… She'd have to spend the wonderful and beautiful season over at the Chiba Palace. There was no garden in the Chiba Palace, there was no fountains, no ponds. It was all gravel, marble and stones. There was no beautiful scenery except for the large view of the ocean. It wasn't like _her_ palace, where there was everything to keep her entertained.

Her pretty little face stared back at her through the calm water. The long, black lashes brushed against her cheeks as she closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath as she remembered where she had to go. Pretty soon, the guards would be calling her and she'd be packed away in a carriage and forced to go to her future husband's palace. She popped her eyes open, feeling the cold rain drop along her face and touched a raindrop along her cheek. A raindrop was like a teardrop, that fell from a place of sadness, sometimes joy and sometimes darkness. It would always be the worst of the flows but soon, it would stop and the sun would come out. It was like a tear, a crying fit, that'd start out so bad you can barely talk but then, it'll always end… and the sunshine will seep through.

As if on cue, one of the royal guards of the palace came trotting in on his white horse, or techniqually, _her_ white horse. "Princess Serena, it is time to leave." he reported calmly, stepping down from the horse and gesturing for her to climb on. He held an umbrella in his hand, as if to hold it over her head as she rode to the carriage. She stood up carefully, her eyes snapping toward him a cold gesture and she touched the water once more. It was a precious thing to her, this pond. It was the first time when she had met the _real_ love of her life, Sir Motoki. She smiled softly as she left the pond, picturing the small boy, with the wavy blonde hair and the kind blue eyes. She snapped back to life and climbed onto the horse, touching its silver hair.

"Hello Helios." she kindly told it, patting its head softly with her delicate fingers. The royal guard handed her the umbrella and smiled in a nice gesture when she turned to him. She didn't like her mother's royal guard of choice, mainly because he had always been trying to win her heart and rule the Tsukino Kingdom. She glared at him sharply, pulling Helios' reigns and kicking her boots into the horse's side. It neighed and stamped up, slamming its hooves back into the soil, racing forward, leaving the rather shocked royal guard standing by himself, dirt splattered all over his royal clothes, surprise mocking his face.

She sighed softly as Helios kicked up his hooves and dashed toward the sea end where the carriage would be waiting for her. The wind blew harshly in her face. It was the only comfort right now. Nature was the only comfort. She caught sight of the palace's frozen roses, the usually red flower turning into a icy blue. She moaned into her horse's hair as she buried her face into the silvery locks. Helios neighed, kicking his head up, and his blue eyes looked back toward her, almost saying 'Cheer up!'. She had to smile and patted Helios' head which was matted in the rain. She had this strange connection with the white horse that her grandmother had handed to her when she was a small girl. Helios had been her only friend, for no other children were allowed to meet the princess. That is, until Sir Motoki had come along. He had been the son of one of her father's generals and he had occasionally come to visit his father. Normally, though, Sir Manna had always been so busy that Motoki'd have to wait so long for his father, that she would occasionally give him company. Now-a-days, however, Sir Motoki was so busy that he never even his father's grave anymore. She missed him dearly, being her first crush, and possibly love. She sighed as Helios rounded the corner toward the sea bed where her carriage would be.

She and Helios reached the carriage shortly after the silence that followed after she forced herself to stop thinking of Andrew. Helios neighed, kicking up his own hooves, his own loud voice echoing down across the sea bed. She sighed, lifting her body off of her horse, petting his head. He would be coming along with her toward Chiba Palace, as her only reassurance and comforting company. She rested her head upon Helios' chest, her fingers delicately rubbing the long silver threads of hair. "I don't want to go, Helios…" she whispered.

"You _never_ want to go." a young woman's voice snapped on her right and the princess turned to see one of her closest friends, standing there, hands on her hips, rolling violet coloured eyes. She sighed and touched the horse's saddle, reaching longingly toward Helios' silver hair. The horse neighed and threw his head back, allowing her to touch him. She smiled softly at the Tsukino princess, laughing when she didn't smile back. Her long raven hair, highlighted in dark purple, swung behind her, causing a long wave of black to swing in the cold air. She, herself, was wearing a long gown, a red gown that was especially made for the Hino princess. The pink, and red rose embrodiered, umbrella twisted above her head.

"Rei-chan, what are you doing here?" the Tsukino princess asked softly, her light blue eyes carefully taking in the girl's formal appearence. Rei laughed softly, that soft musical note trickling from her thorat. She smiled softly toward one of her friends, one who had always been like a sister to her. Maybe too much pressure was being put on the usually cheery Serena, although Rei'd never admit she was feeling sorry for that crybaby. However, Serena was one of the most protected and valuable princess alive, not to mention the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. It was a good thing that Serena had all of them to pick her up when she fell (_which is a lot_, her conscious nagged).

"Hasn't Queen Serenity told you yet?" Rei question, her head tilting back, long black bangs sweeping into her eyes. When Serena shook her head 'no', she sighed. It was hopeless, actually. Serena's mother, Queen Serenity, never really told her daughter what she always had planned. Rei remembered the first time Serena found out about the…well, 'engagement'. The entire Tsukino land had been partially deaf for a couple of months. "Well, Queen Serenity has agreed that since you have no friends there, except for Mina-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan and I could accompany you." she explained.

Immedentily, Serena's forlorn face sparked and she laughed, jumping up and down, causing a horrified neigh to come from Helios' mouth. The princess had only one friend over at Chiba Palace, and that was Aino Minako, one of Chiba's loyal followers. She was the daughter of King Tatsuya's sister, being the princess of the Aino Palace. She always came to visit her cousin's… betrothed, and they had become rather good friends. However, Minako was always busy with her princess training, her corset tea parties and the 'drama club' meetings. Of all princesses, Minako surely had the most expectations, mainly because she _was_ the princess of the Goddess of Love.

"Sugoi! Mother _let_ you come?" Serena gasped, looking with an eager face to her friend's laughing expression. Rei giggled, nodding at her princess' look of happiness. Probably the high light of her day, she reminded herself. Winter used to bring the cheerful side out of Serena's usually 'princess-like' exterior during autumn. It was the only time she let herself go, the only time her true self came out. Except for the first couple of weeks in spring, when she finally returned from Chiba Palace and she would be so happy.

"Hai, Sere-chan! Ami-chan and Mako-chan should be here soon. Luna-san is coming too." Rei replied. Luna-san was Serena's princess and senshi instructor. Luna was one to always been on check, to never stand around and have fun. That was why she was the Tsukinos' royal advisor. She gave Queen Serenity the best advice she could, although Queen Serenity never really needed it.

"Sugoi!" Serena snipped again, clapping her hands together and smiling at Helios. The white horse neighed in discreet jealously, ice blue eyes snapping toward the girl in question and she laughed. Helios was like a human, if not one turned into a horse. He was like an overprotective brother, he was always there, she could mess with him and he got insanely overprotective whenever she _talked_ to a guy. Although, she _did_ have a brother…

"Rei-chan! Sere-chan!" a voice chirped as she ran toward the two girls standing beside Helios and the pink carriage. Her long, chestnut coloured hair ran down along her shoulders in a long ponytail and her emerald green eyes sparked as she reached her friends. She was wearing nothing that a princess would wear. A pair of villager girl's long black pants and a light blue shirt. She threw back her hair once more and giggled at her friends at their surprised looks.

"Ne, Mako-chan, why are you dressed like a _servant?_" Rei questioned softly, poking Makoto in the stomach. Kino Makoto, _princess_ of the Kino clan, shrugged and laughed as Helios neighed at her, swiftly kicking up his hooves and turning around sharply and went to cuddle his snout against Makoto's cheek. She laughed quietly, patting the horse's head. She smiled as Serena eyed her up and down.

"I'm not fit to be a _princess_," Makoto replied honestly, touching her heart and crossing her finger across it, "I'd rather be good ol' Mako-chan."

Rei rolled her eyes and looked across the western sea bed, "Ami-chan should be here soon…" she muttered softly to herself.

"_Ami-chan!_" Serena cried, lifting up the royal white dress, and dashing toward the woman in blue that was carefully striding down the sea bed. She suddenly realised _why_ Makoto didn't like the royal dresses. The woman before her flashed two pearly rows of white teeth as she smiled gracefully, her deep blue eyes snapping forward to greet Rei and Makoto, her long, dark blue hair falling into her face. Mizuno Ami, princess of the Mizuno palace, smiled softly at her friends.

"Serenity." a voice chided beside Serena after the four friends greeted one another. Serena's body went stiff like a board at the sound of her true name. Rei looked toward her friend, who had frozen in shock of having that _name_ come from anyones' mouth. Makoto's emerald eyes trailed along the person who dared to call Serena that. Ami had done nothing of the sort, but bow down to the man who called Serena that, although you could still see the fire alight in her blue eyes.

The man was something _akin_ to polite. His long, chestnut coloured hair fell down to his waist in wavy locks. The grey Generals suit fit him quite well, the tight, button-up shirt tighting against his muscles, and the long grey pants that fell to the ground and looked sort of 'modern' for a change. His cold, ice blue eyes sneaked a small peak over at Serena, his hand touching her shoulder softly and trailing itself down to her elbow.

"_What do you want, _**Nephrite?!**" snapped Serena as she snapped out of her shock and stomped away from him, her cerulean blue eyes glaring at him. He was at least a head taller than her, almost a foot, so, it was quite amusing to the Tsukino princess, known to be stronger than Queen Serenity, glaring up at him, and practically _craining_ her neck. He chuckled softly, touching her cheek.

"**_Nephrite?!_**" Ami said sharply, almost on the verge of cracking down and slapping the man upside the head. Rei glared up at the man, slapping his arm down from Serena and eyes narrowing at him. One of Queen Serenity's royal guards, he was not one to trust. Unfortunately, he had a strong attraction toward the Tsukino princess, like he had had with Queen Serenity, for he wanted to rule the Tsukino lands. Makoto popped her knuckles, ready to beat the living _shit_ out of him if he dared to touch her again.

"Serenity…" he murmured once more, smiling softly at her angry face. _I'll have you one day, Serenity, no matter what…_

"**Leave**." Serena's voice snapped, her eyes narrowing up at the royal guard's amused face.

"Of course, m'lady. For you only, I shall always be on your side…" he whispered, lifting her hand and kissing it gently.

"Let's hope not." she said tartly, snatching her hand back none too gently.

"Sayonara, for now, Serenity." he called as he strode down the sea bed, waving a hand back at her.

Serena shivered as she felt along the hand in which he kissed. _Eww…_ was her only remaining thought. Of course, she knew that Nephrite was what the village girls wanted now-a-days and most people said that he'd be a better husband than the one she was to wed. Now, _that_ was a hard choice. Nephrite… or that _jerk?!_

"Sere-chan," said Ami, calmly touching her shoulder, "Forget about Nephrite. He's just being a…" her voice was cut off by Rei and Makoto's shout of '**_pervert!_**'. Ami looked behind her and shook her head. "He's just being a man." she said. Rei huffed and turned her attention back to Serena, mumbling quietly, "_Same thing._"

Makoto had been the first to realise that they were to leave soon. She had seen Serena's carriage man, one of the butlers in the Tsukino palace, tying Helios to the cart and checking the other horse, Queen Serenity's own, to see if it was all right. Of course, Rei and Serena were in another fight, this time about the entire Nephrite deal, and Ami was looking for a book in one in her heavy bags.

"Ano…, minna…" Makoto said softly, trying to divert all of their attention to the carriage where the man was starting to pack the goods into the trunk. Then, again, it never worked. The carriage was ready and they were to leave and not catch the afternoon traffic. She sighed, taking a deep breath. She _really_ hated doing this… "**MINNA!!!**" she screamed.

Serena, Rei and Ami, embarassed, strode down the sea bed to the carriage, looking down as they blushed, princess-like, to Makoto's abrupt call. It had been a huge deal, to have three princesses being partially deaf and not hearing the young Kino's yell. Makoto would talk about this for a _very_ long time…

* * *

So, did you like it? I'm gonna go to Mamoru-chan next chapter. He's so cute! I think that's the reason I'm so obsessed with Sailor Moon. Please, **REVIEW!**

****


End file.
